


Warped

by BountifullyBeautifullyBlessed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountifullyBeautifullyBlessed/pseuds/BountifullyBeautifullyBlessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can't sleep and her roommate, Naruto, is more than willing to help her out.  Warning! This story is pure smut and contains both lemons and non-consensual situations. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't sleep and her roommate, Naruto, is more than willing to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Warning: This story contains adult material. You must be at least 18 to read this material. There will be lemons. This is pure smut featuring non-consensual sexual situations. Both Hinata and Naruto are a bit depraved in this story.
> 
> I have very depraved thoughts for which I'm sometimes apologetic for. You have been sufficiently cautioned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

  
It was late and I couldn't sleep but I really needed to so I could get up in the morning and be ready for a very important team presentation. Leaving my room, I walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch next to Naruto, my roommate. He, in turn, gave me a sidelong glance and raised an eyebrow at me.

  
"What's bothering you, Hinata? It's not like you to be up this late." His voice was a little husky from not being used. Today was one of his short days, he must have gotten home after my failed attempt to go to sleep. He looked pretty comfy on the couch and he had his movie snacks setup on the coffee table which looked like it had been worked through. It was rare that he had much free time because he worked part-time as a physical trainer and went to law school fulltime. He was nearing the end of his schooling while preparing to take his certifying exam. When he eventually got a respite from all of his responsibilities, you could find him glued to the television screen watching movies. He was a movie buff, he loved all things dealing with cinematography.  


  
I sighed, "I'm really tired and can't go to sleep. I just lay there and no matter how hard I try, nothing happens."  


  
Naruto was usually extremely talkative but he didn't say much and was in an unusually pensive mood. It was odd, I would think he would be more relaxed considering he was participating in his favorite pastimes. Come to think of it, he had been like this for about week now. I wonder if the stress and preparations for his licensing exam were getting to him. Naruto shrugged and turned his eyes back to the TV. I sighed again and got another sidelong glance from him. This one told me that he was annoyed. 'Weird, Naruto never gets annoyed by me.' I thought and shook my head, I must be seeing things.  


  
Naruto and I had been friends since undergrad and had been rooming together since we started our graduate programs. I met him during the summer on a flight routed to Konoha where we both would eventually attend Konoha University. I was coming back from visiting Kurenai, my God-mother, who had moved abroad while I was in high school and Naruto was coming back from vacationing with his parents and God-parents.  


  
We both lived in the Konoha our entire lives but our paths never crossed until heading back there to attend college. We were seated right next to one another and during the flight I fell asleep on his shoulder. Naruto was extremely generous, he let me use his shoulder and did not bother to wake me until we had landed and pulled into the arrival gate. I was mortified and felt terrible especially after I learned that he had held his bladder for the last hour of the trip to keep from waking me. I waited for him to exit the gate to thank him properly and maybe offer to buy him coffee but he somehow got past me and I never saw him again until a few years later. When I finally saw him again, I learned that we had a ton of mutual friends. I was really disappointed to find out that he was Mr. Popular when it came to the lovely women of KU. Although, according to one of our friends, someone who had known him much longer than I had, his dallying came to an abrupt halt during his junior year and to the best of anyone's knowledge, he hadn't returned to that lifestyle. However, among many of my other concerns with Naruto, that one issue remained prominent but I think that had more to do with my self-doubt than anything else..  


  
Over the years, we continued to get along well and became very close friends in the process. Yet, Naruto was still completely unaware of the feelings I harbored towards him. Our relationship was weird and confusing, mainly because even amidst my unrequited feelings for him, it seemed as though he took care to be very considerate of me and he never took advantage of my submissive personality. I don't know how I could tell, I just could. Even given that, I just recently came to terms with and accepted the fact that Naruto wouldn't return my feelings. To commemorate this decision, I decided to start the process of getting over him by dating. Just last weekend, I went out on my first date since making the decision to move on.  


  
Realizing that Naruto would never see me in the way that I wanted made me value our friendship that much more. It also highlighted for me that the last thing I needed was to complicate my relationship with him or our living situation. Surprisingly, Naruto was a wonderful roommate. We got along well, he helped to keep the shared spaces clean and because he was a guy, I didn't have to worry about any cattiness that often came with living with other women. Of course, his handsomeness and fit physique hadn't escaped me either, sharing a bathroom definitely had its perks. I frequently got to see him half naked and covered only in a towel or sweats from the waist down. I especially liked it when he would come in all sweaty from a run. God, Naruto had the body of an Adonis due to his occupation and fervent dedication to his craft.  


  
Being very honest with myself at the moment, thinking about Naruto's body made me want to insinuate to him that we do something 'together' to 'tire' me out…but I could never ever bring myself to do such a thing.  


  
"What are you watching?" I asked tearing myself away from the path those thoughts were sure to take me down.  


  
"A movie." I saw him clench his jaw.  


  
"Is it good?" I continued, ignoring his curt reply.  


  
"It's okay."  


  
"Is this the one with that red head from-"  


  
"Yes," he interrupted.  


  
"She's not very good at her job." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  


  
"Won't it keep you up, watching something like this before bed?"  


  
Naruto groaned and threw his head back, "Go to bed, Hinata. I can't watch if you keep talking."  


  
"I'm sorry. I can't sleep. I get talkative when I'm like this. I'm so sorry, I'll be quiet." He really wasn't his usual cheerful self tonight.  


  
With a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up off of the sofa and walked back into his bedroom. I took the opportunity to grab the remote and flipped through the channels to see what else was on. From his bedroom I heard him yell, "You better not be changing the channel, I'm coming back!" I switched it back to his movie, sat back, and waited for him to return.  


  
Naruto emerged from the bedroom with something in his hand. He motioned for me to hold my hand out. I did and he dropped a couple of tablets in my palm.  


  
"What are these?" I asked, genuinely curious.  


  
"Sleeping pills. Take those, they'll help you get to sleep so that I can watch my movie. In peace." He said, exasperated.  


  
He was really cranky, something must be bothering him. I smiled anyway and said, "Thanks, Naruto."  


  
"These won't keep me from getting up, will they?" I inquired further.  


  
"You'll be fine, take them. Good night." What was going on with him, I thought. He was never like this with me. I hope I hadn't done anything to upset him. I'll leave him alone for right now and ask him about it tomorrow. Maybe then he would be ready to talk.  


  
"Okay, good night!" I said forcing my worried thoughts away and gave him a hug he was clearly unprepared for but sorely needed. He didn't say anything but I am pretty sure I saw him smile.  


  
I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water and then headed back to my room.  


  
________________________________________  


  
Back in my room I rolled the pills in my hand. He said to take two but I was half Naruto's size... I decided to take a half of a pill, and if I was still awake in a half hour, I would take the other half... and if I was still awake after that, I'd take the second pill. He said it wouldn't keep me from waking up in the morning for work, but why chance it?  


  
I snapped one of the pills in half, took it with a big swallow of water, and deposited the remaining pill and a half in the drawer of my nightstand. I closed the drawer, turned off my bedside lamp, and snuggled down under my fluffy covers.  


  
________________________________________  


  
Consciousness floated just above the surface and I below it. I felt awake, but not completely, full cognizance was just out of my reach. My limbs were heavy and I didn't seem to have the energy or strength to move them. For a moment, I wondered what had woken me and then I heard sound again.  


  
"Hinata? Are you awake?" I heard Naruto whisper into my room.  


  
I wanted to tell Naruto that I was awake, but my body wouldn't respond to any of the commands my brain was sending it. For a moment I panicked, but then I remembered the half of pill I had taken earlier. It must have been messing with my system. It was really nice of Naruto to check in on me to see if I was okay.  


  
I heard Naruto step into my bedroom and closed the door behind him. That was odd, he usually didn't venture inside of my room unless he asked me.  


  
"Hinata?"  
Naruto moved closer, and I could feel him right above me. I felt him reach down to tuck my hair behind my ear. What was he doing?  


  
I was on my side and Naruto gently pushed my shoulder, moving me onto my back. He then pulled down my comforter and blankets. I was only wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, bra, and panties. I wished I had slipped on a pair of shorts or some kind of appropriate bottoms. But why was that even necessary, he shouldn't be in my room. The pills he had given me would have incapacitated me and he knew that. So, what was going on?  


  
I felt him run his hand up and down my bare leg. My blood ran cold as I tried to figure out what was going on. I felt his warm breath on my neck and then he pressed his lips against the very same spot. "You smell so good, Hinata." He whispered to me.  


  
With a soft feathery touch, he ran his fingertips up and down my leg again, stopping just below the panty line. I heard him groan which was deep and guttural. Then the weight on the bed shifted.  


  
"Damn, Hinata. You look so good…why couldn't you make this harder for me?" He said in a pleading tone. I felt my shirt rise to just above my bra clad chest. There was a quick intake of breath. "You are beautiful just like I knew you would be..."  


  
He pulled my shirt off, leaving me only in my bra and panties now. I had a pretty good idea of where this was headed with him undressing me and all.  


  
I felt really conflicted because I wanted Naruto for so long and I wanted us to be together but like this… I wasn't sure.  


  
In all honesty, there was a small part of me that wanted this to continue. The part of me that wanted this was happy I was in a matching set of underwear, shaved, and trimmed. As the moments passed, I could feel the part of me that wanted Naruto to continue growing, overshadowing the part of me that was the voice of reason. There was a time when I was so in love with Naruto that I would have taken him anyway I could have him and it seemed like that part of me was still alive which made me feel horrible. Did I really think so little of myself? Just a week ago I had resolved to move on from him and now…  


  
Naruto's hands cupping and squeezing by breasts through my bra brought my attention back to the matter at hand and confirming for me the direction he was headed. The disbelief was beginning to wear off, having an idea was one thing but having it confirmed was something else altogether.  


  
Naruto had me helpless and naked before him to do with me what he wanted. Knowing what he was likely to do and what he was about to see made me feel all of the insecurities I ever had about my body. He wouldn't take my bra off, would he? He couldn't take off my bra and see those things.  


  
Wait.  


  
Something was seriously wrong with me. Even though he was the one clearly overstepping—something I had every right to be upset about—I was more concerned with what he would think when he saw my body. Particularly, my breasts which were the least favorite part of my body. I was very young when I developed and I had always been self-conscious my size. Being that young and having a full bust that contrasted starkly with a petite figure brought a lot of unwanted attention in school and out in public. Much of the attention I didn't understand at the time but being the timid person I was, even more so when I was younger, greatly flustered me. It was a common occurrence even now that I was an adult. When I go out, many of guys that approach me spoke directly to my chest, never sparing my face a second glance. In addition to the unwanted attention, they were so large, heavy, and dense.  


  
I felt Naruto unclasp my bra which hooked in the front. When he unlatched and opened my bra, I felt the cool air hit my breasts and then came the familiar shiver that always followed the release of the support garment. My areolas puckered and my nipples hardened in response. My breasts were exposed.  


  
Naruto was looking at my breasts.  


  
"Damn…Hinata…" He moaned. Did he not like them?  


  
And then I felt him grip my breasts, one in each hand. He fondled and squeezed, I heard his labored breaths as he went. I felt something warm and wet encase one of my nipples. My nipple was being tasted and suckled. By Naruto. Naruto had his mouth on my breast. His warm mouth was gently drawing and pulling on the bud making it even tighter and harder. A reflexive surge went through my body straight to my core.  


  
"Damn, Hinata. You are more beautiful than I imagined. You taste delicious too." His warm breath caressed the skin of my bosom. I had always wondered what he thought when he looked at my body. I was a lot curvier than the women who fit the ideal standard of beauty but I worked out three to four times a week. I could tone some parts of my body but there was very little I could do with the more voluptuous endowments.  


  
He sucked my nipple more firmly then, tugging on it and pulling me away from my musings. Did Naruto know that I loved having my breasts fondled? I know it seems contradictory that while I disliked my breasts, I loved the feeling of having them attended during sex. Just focusing on my nipples could bring me to climax. I could feel myself dampen as a result of his current ministrations.  
"You have no idea, how in love with you I am and how long I've wanted you..." He said.  


  
He licked, nipped, and sucked my nipple, the same one as before. He then turned his attention to the other one and worked at it until it was as hard as the other. He then grabbed my breasts again, kneading them, pinching my nipples, as he kissed his way down to my belly button. His ministrations coupled with the noises he made as he took advantage of me had turned on even more. I should have been fighting these feelings but this is something that I have always wanted from him. My reluctant side had virtually disappeared. Knowing that Naruto wanted me as much as I wanted him, I completely gave up and surrendered myself to the experience.  


  
Then I felt his fingers rub my slit through my underwear and just the thought of what Naruto might do next made me moisten even more. I had fantasized about him before but I hadn't fantasized about this; him sneaking into my room while I'm in a knocked out drugged state. Thinking back to earlier, I should have propositioned him then.  


  
Naruto continued to rub me through the cloth and I was getting really wet. I was practically gushing and dripping wet. The horny and totally smitten part of me wanted him to keep going. And he did. The fabric had become slick with my juices. He groaned again and then he pulled my panties off and I was completely naked in front of him. He moved again and I felt him climbing in between my legs.  


  
I felt him place one hand on my upper thigh shifting it apart some and the other hand went between my legs. He easily slid one finger into me. Then another. And then he slowly began to piston his fingers in and out of me; slow but steady. Then I felt his thumb moving against my clit and my core began to tighten. I knew what was happening and he did too. Naruto began to increase his tempo ever so slightly and I was close. So close. Even in this intoxicated state I was breathing fast and heavy. My breath caught and I was almost there.  


  
The weight shifted on the bed again and I felt Naruto climb off. Damn. So close. I needed more.  


  
Across the room I heard him open a drawer and then I heard a soft, familiar hum.  


  
Naruto knew that I owned a sex toy! How did he know where I kept my vibrator? Not even my friends knew about that. This was not the first time he had been in my room. If I had full control of faculties I'm sure my skin would be blazing red.  


  
I heard the zip of pants and thud of them falling to the floor. I had absolutely no control here, but still my body was excited, tensed in anticipation which was spurred on by the part of me that was turned on and ready to be plucked.  


  
Naruto was back on the bed and between my legs again. He spread them farther apart and lifted them up a bit to give him greater access to my center. He turned the vibrator to low and he moved it up and down my slit, close to my entrance, but not quite. He moved it up and focused it on my clit. I was still very excited from my almost orgasm and I wanted penetration. With either the vibrating shaft or his cock, at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted to be filled.  


  
It didn't take him long to slide the vibrator inside of me, pulling a reflexive moan from me. Then I felt his mouth on my clit, his tongue teasing me as he moved the vibrator in and out of me. My orgasm built quickly. He slid the toy in and out of me and I could feel my wetness saturating my skin. My pussy tightened and quivered and…OH. MY. GOD. Naruto kept thrusting the vibrator in me even as I came. Pumping it in and out of me and then his mouth was on me and for a moment I didn't dare breathe. I couldn't.  


  
God. Oh. My. God.  


  
He pulled the toy out of me and took a long deep lick up my slit. "Delicious. Hinata, you're so beautiful and so delicious. So beautiful." He said in between licks. He pressed his tongue deep inside of me. I quivered again. If I had control of my body I would have gripped his blonde locks and held his head and mouth against me while pressing myself hard against his face. He stayed there without my prompting and another orgasm rocked my body as he continued to nurse my core.  


  
Although I hadn't done anything but lay here, I felt spent and exhausted. Naruto moved again on the bed, and I was ready and anxious for him to thrust himself inside of me and bring me to another orgasm. I felt him suck on my right breast, sucking my nipple softly at first and then more forcefully, biting down on the teat. It stirred the heat in my core once more.  


  
"You have the most beautiful breasts. I dream about doing things to you, Hinata." He said roughly nipping at her breast. "You have no idea how much I need you." He fell on top of me, covering me with his body and I could feel his cock, hot and hard, the tip was wet with his own fluids laying against my stomach.  


  
He rocked against me, grabbing my legs so that my middle met his. Slowly. His mouth was against my ear and I could hear frustrated huffs as he rubbed against me. He was so close, I could smell him and it was his unique male aroma. I felt him then begin to press against my center. He wasn't going to put his cock inside of me. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to beg him, plead with him to please, please take that very male part of him and finish what he started. Inside of me. Mad with lust, I wanted to be filled with Naruto. Right. Now.  


  
Naruto's breathing was ragged. "Hinata, Hinata," he moaned and then he grunted, jerked, and I felt hot jets of liquid against my stomach. For a moment nothing happened. Naruto was still against me. Breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. He was hot and heavy on top of me and I wanted to wrap both my arms and legs around him just to keep him there.  


  
After a moment, he shifted, pulled away. "Shit. Fuck. FUCK." He made a strangled noise and then he was up off of the bed. I felt him pick up the discarded vibrator and left the room.  


  
I heard him in the bathroom running the water, talking to himself as he did so. "Fuck. Stupid Naruto! What the fuck were you thinking?! This is Hinata! Shit. SHIT!" I heard him open and then slam close the linen closet door.  


  
He walked back in and I heard him return my vibrator to the drawer. He was above me again, cleaning me off with a wet wash cloth. He was gentle, careful as he wiped his ejaculate off of my stomach and the wetness from in between my legs.  


  
Then he proceeded to put my bra and shirt back on. After he got my shirt on, he left again. I heard him open another drawer and he was back, putting a new pair of panties onto me. It really bothered me that he knew where everything was. I really should have been more upset about what had just occurred though.  


  
Once Naruto had gotten me straightened back out, he pulled the covers back over me. I felt the bed dip beside me. I heard a hard thumping sound, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell was I thinking?!" Then he went silent for a moment. I felt him move again and then his breath was against my forehead, and then I felt his skin. He had placed his forehead against mine. I felt his breath mingling with mine.  


  
"Please don't know, please don't know," he chanted, sounding anguished. "Hinata, I'm so sorry. If you only knew… I'm so sorry." Then he placed a lingering kiss on my forehead and was out of the door.  


  
________________________________________  


  
In the morning when my alarm went off I noticed that I felt really good; tired, but a good, relaxed kind of tired. The drug had completely worn off, I could move again. I switched my alarm off and headed to the shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it and tried to decide what to do. I was exceptionally confused. On one hand I was appalled that Naruto did what he did while I was "asleep". On the other, I deeply enjoyed it and wanted him to go further than he did. I'm still not sure why he didn't. It was obvious that he had wanted to. Apparently, for some time now. It clearly explained his mood from yesterday. He wasn't annoyed, he was emotionally and sexually frustrated with me.  


  
That was another cause for my confusion, before what happened happened, I had always dreamed of having sex with Naruto. I really, really, really, liked Naruto and was highly attracted to him. We had been living together all of this time harboring feelings for one another but neither one of us were aware of the other's feelings. I was totally unsure of what I should do next.  


  
I shut the water off and quit the shower.  


  
________________________________________  


  
Later, when I walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for work, Naruto was already at the table eating breakfast. He glanced up at me but didn't say anything. I could feel the anxious energy rolling off of him. He stared at me for a long time. There was a bit of longing and guilt in his eyes.  


  
"How was your movie?" I asked as I moved to the counter. I turned my back to Naruto and poured coffee into my cup. After leaving the shower, I settled on acting as if nothing happened. Even with everything that happened and knowing how he felt about me I still didn't know what to do so I wouldn't address the issue.  


  
I noticed that Naruto seemed to freeze behind me, confused I assumed, as if he thought I was going to scream at him at any moment. Maybe I should have, he definitely deserved it.  


  
After a moment's pause he said, "It was okay." I nodded.  


  
He coughed, "How did you sleep?" He asked, making eye contact with me. This is it, his face seemed to say. He seemed to be bracing himself for something.  


  
I smiled, "Those pills you gave me were awesome. I woke up feeling rested, like all of the tension had been wrung out of me."  


  
Naruto looked like he might have been sick. "Great," he choked out. He looked down at his food and moved it away from him.  


  
I added cinnamon flavored cream and a little sugar to my coffee and then screwed the top on to the travel mug.  


  
"I might have to have you give me more for the next time I can't sleep," I said.  


  
"Sure," he mumbled. I smiled at him again.  


  
"Naruto, last night was great," I said as I walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm totally taking liberties with Hinata's reaction to the sleeping pills. I'm not sure if it is even possible to react in the way that they did with her.
> 
> Laters,
> 
> BBB


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto helps Hinata out once more with her sleeping troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Warning: As I mentioned in the first chapter (and summary), this is pure smut. This story will contain lemons and non-consensual situations. If you object or are particularly sensitive to material of that nature, please stop now, do not continue reading as I'm very sure you will be offended and will want to submit reviews commenting on the morality and legality of it all. I am very aware of all of the controversial (and illicit) topics contained in this story which is why I provided the smut warning.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is taking the time out of their day to read this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

  
It was a Saturday night and I was sitting on the couch with Naruto. He was playing a video game and I was watching him play while eating a bowl of ice cream. It had been a week since it happened and I couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired between the two of us. The more I thought about it, a part of me was still shocked to learn that Naruto had feelings for me and a part of me wondered why it had taken him so long to act.

  
Nothing had happened since that night and that was definitely not from a lack of trying on my part. This type of behavior was uncharacteristic of me. Something was seriously wrong with me. It had to be. What else would explain my feelings? My emotions totally and completely contradicted my head because what I felt for Naruto hadn't changed, if anything, my feelings had grown stronger. The more I processed what happened to me, the more I liked it and wanted more. My brain kept telling me that I should despise him. That I should feel violated and revolted by him but those weren't my feelings.

  
I didn't really want to examine the reason behind my feelings too closely because then I would be forced to ask myself why I hadn't confronted him. If I considered the root cause of my feelings too carefully, I think I would have recognized that a part of me really liked being alone and helpless in front of Naruto, with him being in total control. If I thought about it too keenly, I would have realized that Naruto's actions that night had awoken something in me that liked being dominated in such a way. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I wasn't interested in confronting the truth of the matter. I was just interested in seeing how far I could push this thing with Naruto.

  
The one change in me caused by that night that I would acknowledge is that now I somehow felt emboldened to do more to act on my feelings towards Naruto. It galvanized me knowing that he returned my feelings. Throughout the week, Naruto had been distant and I was pretty sure he was avoiding me. I, in turn, had gone out of my way to be around him. Like tonight for instance, I usually go out at night on the weekends with my girlfriends but not this time. This weekend, like the entire week, I had been doing my best to use every moment Naruto and I had together to try to sexually provoke him. So far, it had not worked out in my favor.

  
There was only one night this week that Naruto didn't get the royal treatment and that was on Thursday night. I had a date with the guy I went out with two weeks ago. I felt bad for missing his calls and me, being the passive person I was, I agreed out of guilt to go out with him again. At the end of the date I made it clear to him that I was no longer interested in a relationship. I was too curious to see how things would progress with Naruto.

  
Other than that night, whenever I was at home, I made it a point to be near Naruto. And when I did, it just so happened that I was provocatively dressed in scantily or form fitting clothing. My methods of enticement went from a casual brush of my hip against his crotch to accidentally falling against him and into his lap to being caught coming from the bathroom clad in only a towel. One would think that with all of the attention I lavished on Naruto, he would have lost his composure and jumped my bones by now. All it resulted in was him quickly extricating himself from my vicinity by either outright leaving the apartment or enclosing himself in his room.

  
So Friday morning, I decided that my methods of luring Naruto in, needed to be ramped up considerably. When I got home from work I went straight to my room. I stripped down to my bra and panties. I purposely left my bedroom door slightly ajar so that when Naruto got home and walked past, he would see and hear me as I pleasured myself.

  
Unfortunately, it didn't have the intended outcome. Naruto walked into the apartment, I heard him stop right outside my door, and then I heard him take a quick breath as if he realized at that moment what was taking place inside my room. He immediately walked away, then the next thing I heard was the apartment door opening and shutting.

  
Now I was sitting on the couch with him. I was dressed in a tight tank top without a bra and in a pair of snug shorts. My nipples were protruding through the thin cloth, I purposely stimulated them before joining Naruto. He was bound and determined not to look at me.

  
After placing the empty bowl on the table, I stretched, lifting my arms above my head and pushing my chest out which pressed my breasts tightly against the ribbed material. Then I propped my freshly pedicured feet up on the coffee table to give Naruto a glimpse, even if it was only peripheral, of my shapely legs. Still, no response.

  
I was getting really tired and a bit frustrated with making no headway with Naruto but I wouldn't stop now. I just needed the right carrot. I shifted on the couch, removing my feet from the table and moving closer to Naruto so my thigh slightly grazed his. After a moment, he moved away from me towards the other end of the sofa.

  
Naruto glanced over at me and then pointedly looked away, "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

  
"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" I countered softly, "You haven't been acting like yourself for a couple of weeks now. Is everything alright? Did I do something to upset you?" I asked genuinely curious to what his answer would be.

  
"It's not you…it's just work and school and my upcoming exam," he muttered exasperatedly.

  
"Oh… well… I can understand that. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. Naruto looked directly at me. The intensity of his cobalt stare spoke volumes. It told me that there was something I could do and it involved me being completely naked and in a horizontal position. My ruses were working. He wanted me. And he wanted me badly. I felt a responding rush of heat flow through me and straight to my nethers.  


  
The moment ended when he broke the contact, shaking his head as if to clear it from its current string of thoughts.

  
"No…no, don't worry about it? What about you? Are you okay? Why didn't you go out tonight?" He asked, changing the conversation. "You don't usually hang around here on the weekends. Plus, aren't you d-dating s-someone now?" Naruto said, stumbling a bit as he spoke.

  
"I did go on a couple dates with someone but it isn't anything too serious." I said brushing off the subject. "I didn't go out because I'm really tired. I just wanted to stay in tonight," I said and turned to look at him.  
He noticed me staring, turning to me, he gave me a conflicted look. It was somewhere between wanting, anger, and frustration.

  
"Don't look at me like that," I said, ignoring the emotions written so clearly on his face. "Why don't you ever go out? I can't believe how much you stay at home. You're young and attractive but you live like a recluse."

  
Naruto smiled and shrugged, "I have everything I want and need right here." He said somewhat seriously, his gaze seemed to convey that I was a part of that everything.

  
"Bad movies with lousy actresses and FPS games?" I quipped back, purposely changing the tone and direction, I wasn't ready to confront our mutual romantic interest.  
He chuckled, "Yeah…something like that."

  
We lapsed into silence, but I was glad that some of the tension between us seemed to have broken. Perhaps instead of trying to seduce him I should have just left it alone. I sighed and pulled my hair back, contemplating. No, I wouldn't accept that. There had to be something else I could do.

  
"Do you want anything? I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen." I got up and grabbed my empty bowl and headed into the kitchen.

  
"No, I'm good. Thanks."

  
I came back from the kitchen with my glass of water and sat back down on the sofa. "Naruto, do you have any more of those sleeping pills? I'm still having trouble sleeping." That should work, right? It had to. It would work.

  
He nodded, "Hinata, you have to be careful with those things. You can get hooked."

  
"Oh… I'll be careful then. I promise."

  
Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back with them."

  
My heart was hammering. Was I ready for this to happen again? I was but would he even do it again? Something told me he would.

  
I gripped my glass of water, resolved, and waited for Naruto to return with the sleep aids. He came back in and handed me the pills.

  
"Thanks!" I said with a smile. I walked into my bedroom, dropped the pills into my nightstand, and took the half pill from last week.

  
________________________________________

  
I heard the door close. I wondered how long he would wait. How long he would give himself before he had assured himself that I was asleep.

  
"Hinata?" He asked. This time he didn't whisper. "Hinata?" He asked again.

  
He was above me and I could hear his breathing. His breathing was quick. "Hinata?" He asked again and then he gave me a shake.

  
This time he wasted no time in pulling the covers back. By the way, I didn't bother to change, so I was in the same flimsy tank top and shorts I was in before. He shook me again, "Hinata." Then I heard him sit back and shed his clothes. He began tugging my shorts off. His breath caught when he realized I was not wearing panties, which meant I wasn't wearing any when I was sitting on the couch with him earlier. He moaned as he pulled them the rest of the way off. The tank top quickly followed.

  
Naruto then climbed onto the bed with me and he lay down on top of me, his head against my bosom and his arms around me. I enjoyed the feeling of having his warm heaviness against my body, especially the very male part of him which was hard against my leg.

  
For a moment he did nothing. I wondered if he was listening to my heart. That made me nervous, what if he could tell that I wasn't completely unconscious. He continued to just lie there, holding me.

  
After a good while, Naruto finally moved. Like before, he started with my breasts. He palmed one of them, squeezing, and kneading it. He pinched the nipple tightly, then he brought it to his mouth and started sucking. His tongue continued to flick my nipple while he clasped and fondled the other. He squeezed the breast he was molesting much harder than he did last time. "Hinata," he said, as if he expected me to answer.

  
He was quiet for a moment, and when nothing happened, he went back to my breast, licking, squeezing, and sucking it. Then he was at my neck, kissing me, licking my collarbone. Then I felt his fingers between my legs. I was already wet and when his fingers entered me, he groaned into my neck. "Damn…Hinata..."

  
He thrust his finger in and out of me and continued kissing and sucking on my neck. I was not close to an orgasm, but I was definitely growing wetter. He added a second and then a third digit, it was almost too much. Almost. He had very talented fingers and an equally talented mouth. His fingers worked at my core, in and out and I was tightening, trying my best to hold onto him.

  
He stopped and went to my drawer to get my toy. I was eager with anticipation. This time, instead of starting with the vibrator on low, he turned it on high slid it into me straight away. I felt myself constrict and spasm. Naruto roughly pumped it in and out of me, covering it in my fluids.

  
His mouth was on my clit again, alternating between flicking, licking, and sucking it. He continued to focus his tongue on my clit and pumping the vibrating shaft in and out of my core. "Hinata, you taste so good. I could do this forever." He said in between flicks and licks.

  
Abruptly he removed the device, raised my parted legs up toward my head, and slid something much thicker and warmer inside me, his cock. I liked that much better. He was hot, thick, long, and hard, much better than I dreamed he would be. With the position I was in, I could feel him deep inside me, stretching me as he filled me. I clenched tightly in response.

  
The moment I desperately craved had finally arrived. There were no barriers between us anymore, not even a condom. It was a good thing I was on birth control.

  
Naruto groaned loudly and pushed deeper, as deep as he could go and I knew he was in me up to the hilt. His breath caught and I wondered how close he was. His movements tonight were far less reserved and timid than they were last week. He didn't give me any time to adjust to his girth before he started driving into me, drilling me hard and fast.

  
"Fuck," he growled and pulled out almost completely before forcefully shoving himself back in. He felt so good inside of me. I wanted to wrap my legs around him to force him deeper inside of me. I completely shuddered at the thought of having him deeper. One of his hands threaded into my inky locks and pulled as he stabbed into me.

  
He growled again, a strangled sound. He paused for a moment, it seemed like he was trying to restrain himself. I didn't want him restrained. I wanted it hard and rough.

  
I heard him take several deep breaths and then he began to move, thrusting in and out of my taut channel. He relentlessly pounded in and out, driving into me even more vigorously than before. I was going to be so sore in the morning but this was worth it.

  
"You have no idea what you do to me. This week was fucking torture. I tried to hold back but you…walking around almost naked…kept touching me…teasing me…" He said between hard gasps and thrusts. He made a teasing motion that drove me nuts.

  
I really liked this Naruto. I wanted him to give it to me harder and rougher. I wanted him completely unrestrained and out of control. This side of him was new and a complete contrast to the Naruto I had known for years.

  
"Fuck! To top it off, you're seeing another man. No! I can't take you seeing other men. Don't you see…I. Fucking. Need. You. I don't ever want to stop doing this. Do you feel how much I need you," he began thrusting deeper, impaling me harder. His movements seemed frantic, angry. He was doing me so hard and fast, I was unbelievably wet, I was gushing.

  
In my ear I heard his hard breathing and his deep guttural moans, a little farther out, I heard the sounds of skin on skin contact as he pounded into me. He thrust in and out, making sure to maintain pressure with my clit, and I was so close, so close. It hurt too, but it felt good at the same time. If I were conscious, I would tell him, "Harder, faster."

  
He pinched my nipple, and bit the other roughly. "Hinata, take it. Take my cock." He accentuated his words with another hard pelvic thrust. He growled again and pulled out.

  
Without giving me any time, he flipped me over on my stomach and put a pillow under my hips, lifting them, giving him greater access to my core. I felt the head of his cock push against my opening and soon after he rammed his cock back into me. I felt even fuller in this position than before. He didn't give me any time to adjust to this new position before he began pumping his cock in and out of me. His hands were now on my waist, gripping it tightly as he pounded me, forcing his way into untold depths. The pressure was building even greater. It hurt some but it was a delicious feeling.

  
"I heard you yesterday... I couldn't even look at you without wanting to throw you down and fuck you. What were you thinking leaving the door open like that? Don't you know how much I want you? Take it. TAKE. IT." His relentless hammering at my center along with his running dialogue had me contracting even more. At his last word my orgasm crested and took me over the edge.

  
I came. Hard. With Naruto inside of me. OH. MY. GOD.

  
My orgasm must have triggered as he came just after. He grunted and moaned out my name, "AAHHHH...Hinata. Hinata. HI-NA-TA." He said as his body jerked a few more times. When he finished climaxing, he fell on top of me. He was breathing heavily when he moved my hair aside to kiss my shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin.

  
His movement withdrew his cock from me, I missed the feeling of having him swollen inside of me. After taking a moment to calm himself, catching his breath, he got up and left. I could feel his semen seep out of me, down my thigh.

  
He returned like before, doing his best to clean me up but knowing that he ejaculated inside of me, I was pretty sure he wouldn't get everything. This time as he cleaned me and the bed, he was silent which was unlike last time when he seemed guilt ridden and angry with himself. Maybe he had worked out all of his frustrations through the sound sexual thrashing he had just given me.

  
After he returned my toy to the dresser, he redressed and rearranged me on the bed. I heard what sounded like clothing rustling, like he was getting redressed as well. I felt the bed dip again as he moved to get into bed with me. He pulled me close to him, spooning me from behind, and covered us both with my bedding. He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

  
"Good night, Hinata. I wish…" He started, his tone sounding wistful. "I'll be gone before morning."

  
Reluctantly, I began to slide into unconsciousness. I was completely relaxed, any tension I had before was gone from my body. I liked being with Naruto, in this way and in the way we were moments before. Although, I knew would be sore in the morning, it was worth every last minute of it.

  
I wanted to stay up all the while Naruto was holding me, considering my epic release and inebriated state, I could not hold any longer. A few more moments passed, and then I was fully asleep.

  
________________________________________

  
When I awoke in the morning, I was disappointed to find that I was completely alone in my bed. Naruto had left like he said he would which made me wonder what would have happened if he had stayed. There was no use in thinking about it because it hadn't happened. Instead, I started replaying last evening over in my head, everything he did and said. I realized something. Naruto only started acting differently after I had gone out on my first date. Who knew deciding to move on would actually get me what I always wanted.

  
My body felt lethargic. I could feel the soreness in my pelvis and I didn't want to move. Despite all that happened and how I felt physically, I was happy. Last night was not what I expected. It was better. Much better.

  
I heard a knock at the door and Naruto calling my name. I was laying on my side, facing away from the door. Just hearing his voice had me recalling memories of last night and my body instantly reacted. I was a little ashamed that thoughts of last night were making me wet again.

  
He knocked again. "Hinata? You okay?"

  
"Come in," I mumbled and pulled the covers closer to my body, turning to meet him. His face was ashen and he was visibly shaken. I felt a little bad, just a little, but I didn't make him do what he did. Okay, well, one could argue that there was intense provocation on my part.

  
He stepped in and cleared his throat, "You okay? The sleeping pills didn't kill you, did they?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

  
"No…I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

  
"You never sleep in this late. Is everything okay?" He asked.

  
"I'm fine. Maybe those pills affected me a little differently this time. I feel kinda woozy."

  
"Oh…do you want me to do anything?" I shook my head in reply. "Oh okay. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast…just…just in case you're hungry."

  
"Oh, that was nice of you. Thank you. I'm sure whatever I'm feeling can be cured by a cup of coffee so I'll go ahead and get up. It'll a take me few minutes to freshen up, I'll be out soon though." I looked at Naruto but he didn't move. He had his head down. He stood there for a moment longer, it was like he was contemplating something. Then his facial expression turned to one of resolve, he lifted his head.

  
"Hinata…for the last couple of weeks, I haven't been myself around you and there's a reason for that. I just…I-I-"

  
"Naruto, I know." I said cutting him off and making full eye contact with him. I didn't think it was possible but his face seemed to pale even more. It was like his worse fears were being made real. I continued on anyway, "I know that you have a lot on your plate with work, school, and studying for your exam. I understand why you haven't been yourself, so don't worry about it. Okay?"

  
He didn't move for a moment, then he nodded. "You're too good to me…and I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us…I don't want you to hate me. I couldn't take it if you hated me." He said seriously.

  
"Naruto, it's really all right. There's no way I could hate you so please, for the love of all things holy, stop stressing yourself out about it."

  
He nodded, "Okay… Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" He said, shuffling from one foot to the other, looking away.

  
"No, I'm fine," I said and raised myself up in the bed, the covers falling away from me. Naruto looked up at the sound of the cloth moving and quickly looked away.

  
"Okay, don't be too long. I know that you like your cinnamon rolls warm," he said, giving me a small smile before leaving and closing the door.

  
Moving the covers away, I got up and headed into the bathroom to spruce up. I wondered if I should change before heading out to breakfast. I nixed that thought instantly. I liked the game we were playing.

  
I finished up in the bathroom, pinched my nipples through the sleeveless t-shirt, and headed out to meet Naruto for breakfast.

  
Turnabout was fair play, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you again for taking the time to read Warped. I apologize for any grammar/spelling/syntax errors. Anyway, let me know what you think.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much!
> 
> Laters,
> 
> BBB


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of Naruto's help, Hinata thinks it's only right the return to favor. Turnabout is fair play, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Warning: As I mentioned in the first and second chapter (and summary), this is pure smut. Anyway, this story will contain lemons and non-consensual situations. If you object to material of that nature, please stop now, do not continue reading.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 3

  
It had been two weeks since that second time with Hinata and I couldn't stop thinking about it. About her.

  
The way I saw it, Hinata was too good for me in every conceivable way. She was incredibly intelligent. She was beautiful both inside and out. She had a gentle and kind nature. She was good and wholesome, quiet and shy. And then there was her family background. She came from a wealthy and elite family. She was an heiress to a fortune. Once she worked her way up through the ranks she would eventually take her father's place. About a year ago, she finished her two year MBA program and in few more months she would finish up her first year at her father's company in an entry level position. I knew it was a futile notion but I often imagined the two of us together, in a relationship, building a life together. Hinata would be the most incredible wife and mother.

  
She would be slumming it if she got together with me, I was the total opposite. I wasn't a dummy but it often took me longer to grasp more complex concepts but my work ethic more than made up for that. I was nowhere near innocent, having had my share of lovers. In personality, I was rowdy in comparison to her more timid and reserve one. I was an orphan. I lost both parents when I was an infant and was raised by my godparents who were well off but their wealth and renown was nowhere near the Hyuuga's. The Hyuuga were an old traditional family…and even if she were interested in me, they would never accept me into the fold. I was in law school and on track to begin at a prestigious firm and receiving a very lucrative salary but I'm sure it was not enough. It never would be, I was just not good enough for her.

  
And so I held back all of this time. I think I may have driven myself mad in doing. To be honest, I couldn't decide that if what I felt for her was love or obsession. All I knew, was that she consumed both my heart and mind.

  
I remembered the first time we met. We had seats right next to one another on a flight heading to Konoha. We had only exchanged polite greetings when we sat down and somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She smelled so good and it felt so right for her to be there using me as her pillow. It was funny because I had to use the restroom for the last hour or so of the flight but I held it because I didn't want to wake her. It would have been a shame to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. I had found her attractive then and wanted to pursue her. I had hoped that she would have waited for me after I relieved myself but when I came out she was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, I left the airport feeling a great sense of loss.

  
I honestly didn't think I would see her again after that and I didn't, at least, not until a few years later. I found out when we met up again that we had been attending the same University and even had a number of common friends. Unfortunately, by that time, I had a solid reputation. But all of that stopped once I saw her again. There were no more casual flings, I just wanted to focus on getting to know her. And if she had any inclinations towards me, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

  
I made it a point to get close to her and as I did, I learned that, initially, she was quiet and timid. But the more time we spent together, she eventually warmed up to me, becoming more open in the process. She was perfect. She was my dream. Everything I'd ever wanted. In a short period of time, she became very precious to me and has been ever since. Until my most recent behavior, I made every effort to treat her with great care.

  
I know in my heart what I did to Hinata was wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did and how it felt because of it. My emotions were mixed and I was constantly teetering between elation, guilt, and dread.  
I don't even know how this all started. I couldn't understand what set me off.

  
It was that damn date she went on. For the life of me, I just couldn't stop thinking about it after it happened. The entire week following that date was the worst time in my life. I had no idea her being with anyone else would affect me like that. Like this. I felt like a dark thundercloud was following me wherever I went and that nothing in my world would ever be right again. And she walked around the apartment like nothing was wrong. She could go on with her life like I didn't matter, like my feelings for her didn't matter. The night I offered her those pills was a breaking point for me. I felt desperate. I was desperate.

  
When she went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about her being in there alone and knocked out. When I took them, I would sleep like a rock until morning. It was a random thought that popped in my head that in her state, anything could happen to her and she would be none the wiser. I thought about us being together sexually too. Once the insane idea popped in my head it wouldn't leave. I felt like a demon possessed. I had to have her.

  
It was an amazing experience. I couldn't focus on anything else. I was addicted. The way she smelled and looked, how soft her skin was, and how she tasted was a drug to me.

  
At first, seeing her completely naked was almost too much for me. It took a lot of effort on my part to keep from finishing right then. Her body was incredible. It was more beautiful and voluptuous than I could have ever imagined. Her dark features contrasted perfectly with her pale creamy skin. Her breasts were by far my favorite. Her dusky nipples contrasted perfectly with her coloring. Each breast fit perfectly in my hands, her nipples hardened and puckered so beautifully for me. And how they quavered when I thrust in and out of her. The hair covering her mound was thick and trimmed neatly. Perfect. She was so wet for me. Her nectar tasted delicious and I savored every drop she'd given me. It felt amazing to be inside of her, she was so warm and tight, fitting me like a tight velvet glove. She was more than what I even imagined her to be, I could have stayed there like that forever. Releasing inside of her was a culmination of all of my erotic desires. It was one of the best sexual experiences of my life.

  
After the first time, my thoughts were consumed by what I had done, I couldn't stop thinking about the sight of her breasts and how they felt. I couldn't stop thinking about her pussy, how it tasted on my tongue, and how it felt around cock.

  
The only thing that would have made the experience more incredible was if Hinata was a willing participant.

  
The week following that first time, Hinata was tempting me at every encounter. I knew in my head that her touches were innocent and that she wouldn't intentionally walk around barely clothed. But she didn't know what she was doing to me dressing like that, touching me like that. In my mind, she had been throwing herself at me at every turn and then she went out on another date.

  
This whole situation was driving me mad. After a completely stressful week of her tempting me, going out, and studying for my exam, I came home to her masturbating in her bedroom with the door opened. She was moaning and everything. I could hear the hum of the vibrator. What was she thinking? I wanted to burst into her room, hold her down on the bed, and drive into her, making her scream my name…. I was already junkie experiencing significant withdrawal and when presented with opportunity to indulge, I couldn't resist. It was impossible to resist.

  
Even though her effect on me was unintentional, I was out of my mind with jealousy, need, frustration, and lust. And like a slave to any intoxicating drug, I caved. I had to have her again and I knew that if I did, I would go for the full experience.

  
Even more angry and frustrated, I was really rough with her that second time but a part of me didn't care, a part of me felt like she deserved it. I was lost in my need. That date me realize after that I could lose her. The mere thought of her with someone else sent me over the edge. I didn't want to lose her. And that could not happen. She couldn't be with someone else. Someone who wasn't in love with her like I was. She was mine. She had to be mine. Mine.

  
But she wasn't mine. And she never would be. Not after what I've done. I deserved her hate forever.

  
I was a raping bastard and I deserved to be locked away for the rest of my life for what I had done to Hinata. Sweet, innocent, and kind Hinata. What had Hinata done to ever deserve that kind of treatment? Hinata would never hurt a fly and I turned around and did that to her. She was so innocent, she still had stuffed animals in her room for crying out loud. I was a monster that deserved to be put away under the jail for the crap I had pulled.

  
Not only was what I did morally reprehensible, it was illegal. How could I be an officer of the law, someone charged to uphold and revere it? And I broke it in such a ghastly way. How could I take my oaths knowing I had abuse that which I promised to uphold. I was an offender of the worse kind.

  
My misery was made all the worse because she had no idea what I did to her. She had no idea what kind of reprobate she was living with. And to think I did it twice. Considering how rough I was with her the second time, I wasn't sure how she came away unscathed and no memory of what took place.

  
Shit.

  
I just realized how completely I fucked up. I fucking came inside of her and I wasn't wearing a condom. She could be pregnant. Fuck.

  
After the second time, I had resolved to confess my deeds to Hinata the morning following the final trespass. I genuinely had every intention of doing so. But when she said that she knew, I felt my worst fears being made real. I thought my life was over. I realized in that moment that I couldn't lose her and I would do anything in my power to keep that from happening. And that meant that she couldn't know. But what if she was pregnant? There was no way I could hide what I'd done then.

  
I would make it up to her somehow, I would spend several lifetimes to atone for what I had done.

  
I would just bide my time until then and spend as much time with her as possible. Because if she was pregnant, my life as I knew it is over. Until then, I just had to keep it cool. That was what I kept telling myself. But being around anyone was hard. Especially Hinata, I was constantly on guard. It felt like my self-control would falter at any moment.

  
________________________________________

  
As I came into the apartment, I smelled the most enticing aroma. I dropped my gym bag by the door and headed into the kitchen. Hinata was making homemade Ramen. I loved it when she made Ramen, it was almost as good as Ichiraku's. It was really the only dish she was good at making but to shield her feelings I acted like every meal she made was the best I'd ever tasted.

  
Entering the dining room, I saw that the table was set. There were even a pair of candles burning in the center and off to the side there was a bottle of champagne chilling. It was the perfect setting for a romantic dinner…but that was just wishful thinking on my part.

  
"Naruto, is that you?" I heard Hinata call from the kitchen.

  
"Yep, it's me, Hinata. I just got in. Are you making what I think you're making?"

  
"You just have to wait and see. Have a seat at the table, I'll be finished soon."

  
"Okay, give me a minute though. I just left the gym, I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be back."

  
"Okay. Please hurry, don't want the food to get cold."

  
"K," I replied as a I headed to the shower get cleaned up. I also made a mental note to "relieve" myself while I was in there to prepare to spend part of the evening with her.

  
________________________________________

  
When I returned from the shower cleaned and considerably eased, Hinata was already seated at the table waiting. She had already dished out the Ramen between us and poured me a glass of champagne.

  
Even though she was already seated at the table, I could tell she was wearing my favorite dresses. It was a form fitted orange dress with a one shoulder neckline and a draped sleeve. It also had an embellished belted waist and came down to her mid-thigh. The color and design suited her perfectly.

  
"You dressed up! Now I feel bad... I'll go change, just give me a minute. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

  
"No, Naruto. Please, just have seat. It's not a problem so don't worry about it." Her eyes were imploring me to comply and I was a sucker, her wishes, no matter how small, were my commands.

  
"The Ramen smells delicious. I can't believe you got champagne too." I said as I sat down. Once I was seated, I reached across the table and motioned for Hinata to place each of her hands in mine. "Thank you, Hinata. I really, truly, appreciate this." I said to her, staring deeply into her eyes. Her face flushed beautifully. Shit, this is the exact type of situation that could land me into trouble.

  
"You are welcome, Naruto. You deserve it, you've worked so hard. I'm so proud of you and this is just my way of saying congratulations on everything you've accomplished. It was the least I could do." She sat back, gently pulling her hands out of my hold. Her response just twisted the knife of guilt deeper.

  
"We don't want the food to get cold, let's eat okay."

  
"Yeah, right. Again, thank you." She colored again and looked away.

  
"Everything looks and tastes amazing." She was included in that statement.

  
"Don't think you're gonna get me all liquored up so that you can take advantage of me tonight." Hinata stilled suddenly. "Hinata, I'm just kidding." Unlike me, I know she would never do anything like that.

  
There was an awkward silence as we ate. Hinata wasn't much of a talker but the feeling in the air was unusual for us. Maybe I was overreacting because of how I was feeling. I chose to ignore it and focus on my meal.

  
"How was work, Naruto?" Hinata suddenly asked.

  
"Work was good," I said as I reached for another helping of Ramen. Hinata reached out and stopped me from doing so.

  
"You can have seconds of anything but you must finish the first serving of everything."

  
"Yes, ma'am!" I said without questioning and then I proceeded to drain the remainder of liquid in the flute.

  
"I'm ready for my next serv-" My eyes started to cloud and I began to feel extremely tired. I shook my head to clear it but it wasn't working. What was going on? My head was becoming foggy, I couldn't think or move. I wouldn't make it through the rest of dinner.

  
"Hinata, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so well. I'm really tired all of a sudden. I think…I'm gonna go to bed." I said, shaking my head again. At this rate, my face would end up in my bowl.

  
"Oh, Naruto, it's okay, I understand. You really don't look too well. I'll help you to your room, okay? Naruto?" I heard her say but I really could not focus and so I didn't respond. I pushed my hands against the table to lift myself from the chair and my world shifted. I swayed a little bit before I felt Hinata at my side. She grasped me under my arm on one side and I leaned on her some as we made headway towards my room.

  
"God, you smell so good…" Her smell was feeling up my head, she murmured a thank you in reply.

  
I felt myself getting more and more sluggish as the time passed. I was grasping for control of my limbs but it was futile, my body wouldn't respond.

  
"Woah, there, Naruto, you really are a lot heavier than you look." I was going to get even heavier because there was no way I could keep myself upright too much longer. What the hell was going on with me? We made it to my bedroom door, Hinata toed it open and helped me walk in. I just wanted to make it to the bed, I needed to get off of my feet but suddenly I was pushed against the wall.

  
"Naruto, I can't let you go to bed fully clothed. You'll be completely uncomfortable and that would make me feel bad. Take a moment and lean against the wall, okay?" She said. I must have really lost it because for a minute it seemed like her voice had changed, it had a sultry tone.

  
I felt gentle pulls at my shirt, she was unbuttoning it. I leaned against the wall and felt my shirt. I pressed one of her hands against my chest to hinder her progress.

  
"Don't…" I said, shaking my head. "I got…it…Hina...ta." I said, still shaking my head. I was so tired this couldn't go one for much longer. I kept feeling the pull to go to sleep and I didn't know how much longer I could fight it. There was no way Hinata could carry me.

  
"It's okay Naruto, I don't mind. Really. Please let me help you." Hinata said as she pushed my hand away and continued to remove my shirt. There was little I could do to stop her, it took everything in me to remain upright and leaning against the wall. Once Hinata had taken my shirt off she moved on to my pants, I felt my zipper on my pants tugged downward and the button unsnap. She then began to pull both my pants and underwear down. Hinata was completely undressing me.

  
"Stop…I can do…don't have to go…this…far…" I said, trying to protest her actions. She didn't need to do this, to see me like this.

  
"It's okay, Naruto. Trust me. Please step out of your pants. Would you lift your right leg for me, okay? Now, the left." I couldn't do anything at this point but focus on her voice, leaving me completely naked. I felt Hinata come to my side again and we began to walk towards the bed. We reached the bed and I fell back onto it without any resistance. Hinata then grabbed my legs and moved them both onto the bed.

  
Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I was exceptionally healthy and I rarely ever got sick. I lay there, naked and unable to move. I couldn't even lift my head.

  
Hinata was still in my room, moving around doing something because I could hear the sounds her movements made. I was in the bed, why was she still in here?

  
I must have experienced the brunt of whatever was happening to me because I wasn't getting tired anymore, I had plateaued at a wakeful immobile state.

  
I heard Hinata approach me. She was silently standing there. It was a moment before anything happened again.

  
"Naruto…you are beautiful…your body is amazing." I heard her say. Her voice sounded so full of need. She must have been standing there looking my naked body. She liked the way I looked.

  
I heard another sound, like something light had hit the floor, and then I felt Hinata get on top of me, straddling my waist. What was she doing?

  
"Naruto, I've always wanted to do this." Her lips were against mine. She had kissed me. The kiss was soft. Her lips were soft. This was the first time our lips met. It made no sense really…because of how far I went with Hinata but kissing her…would have gone too far. It was crazy thinking but ever since I started down this path I had been out of mind.

  
She placed her forehead against mine and didn't move, our breaths mingling with one another.

  
"Naruto, I hope you're awake and that you can hear me. I don't know how to say this…so I guess I'll just say it outright…I was awake both times you came to me. I was completely aware of everything, I just couldn't speak or move." Fuck. I was so fucked. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. No. A fucking nightmare. Hinata wasn't ever supposed to find out. But she knew all along. That couldn't be right. She would have done something. She would have said something. She would have left me. Wouldn't she?

  
"Naruto, I did this to you. I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intent… I didn't take the full doses you gave me which I think is why I was still conscious when you came in. I still had three pills left from the four you gave me. I gave you one of those pills tonight in your champagne." Hinata did this to me? Am I fucking dreaming? How did she do this? When?

  
There is no way Hinata would ever do anything like this. No. Way. That's right. That's all this is, a dream. It had to be. It was my just desserts for what I had done. I refused to believe otherwise. Hinata would never.

  
"Don't worry Naruto, I'll take care of you." She said.

  
"Naruto, I really hope I didn't give you too much and that you are still alert because there is something else that I really need to say… Naruto, I love you. I've loved you for years."

  
Hinata leaned forward until she was lying on top of me, her head against my chest. "I wish you were fully awake so that you could wrap your arms around me. I love being with you. You're so warm. So strong. So beautiful." She kissed my chin then, her hand gently caressing my cheek, and then she began running her fingers through my hair. This was definitely a dream. Hinata loved me back. This was everything I had ever wanted.

  
Hinata moved, kissing my lips again, and then her kisses began to trail down my body. She would stop periodically, focusing her attention on kissing, licking, and sucking my skin. Her soft pulls and tugs combined with her feathery kisses were sensual and I could feel myself reacting, stiffening. Her lips approached my nipples. Her tongue licked my nipples and then she would suck and nip at them. She spent a while on one side sucking, pulling, before moving to the next. By the time she was finished, my nipples were rock hard.

  
I was completely helpless before Hinata and she could do whatever she wanted to me. She was doing whatever she wanted to me. This had to be one of my most sensual fantasies ever. Maybe my mind was reversing the scenario because of what I did. Either way, dream Hinata or real Hinata, I didn't care. I was surrendering myself to the experience.

  
"I wish you were awake so that you could put your mouth to good use." She leaned forward and pressed against me, I felt her naked breasts touching my chest, her hard buds grazing my skin.

  
Hinata continued her downward path until she made it to my cock. I felt cool drops of liquid hitting my sex and her hands followed, stroking me up and down. The drops were lubricant. I heard a humming noise and then I felt a vibrating object against my shaft. It was her vibrator.

  
She rubbed the device up and down my shaft, sending mouthwatering vibrations through my cock. She would stop and focus it on the tip before moving it up and down again. She shut it off and placed it on the nightstand.

  
She slid back up my body, rubbing her breasts against me with her movement. Kneeling on the bed, she moved her legs between mine, she slid down my body to rub her breasts along my thighs. I felt my cock get caught between the valley of her teats. She slid her body forward again, her nipples grazed my stomach as she slid higher until her nipples touched mine. She straddled me again. She kissed my lips and neck again and gently rocked her mound against my cock. Her nipples are rubbing lightly up and down my chest.

  
Hinata moved up again and whispered in my ear, "I want to suck your cock." Fuck. This was amazing.

  
"I can't wait to taste you," she whispered and kissed the side of my face. She began kissing a trail from my chin to my chest. She sucked my nipples into her mouth again; first the left one and then the right one, flicking and nibbling them. She continued kissing down my stomach and planted a kiss on the tip of my erect cock. It was rock hard by this point, but she continued on, bypassing it to lick all around my testicles. Finally, she took one long lick, gliding her tongue from my scrotum to the tip of my cock. She slipped just the tip in her mouth and the she ran her tongue over it again.

  
The mental picture of Hinata taking my hard meat into her mouth, her pink lips caressing my cock, was close enough to bring me to a climax. The thought alone almost had me spinning into ecstasy. Almost.  
"Do you like that?" she asks, lifting her lips from my cock. "Would you like some more?" Oh my god, she was killing me.

  
She kept licking long strokes up and down the underside of my cock, and nibbling when she got to the tip. It felt like I was going to explode. Taking my cock in her hand, she began stroking it up and down, while her other hand caressed my sack. Slipping her mouth over the end of my lubricated cock, she started gently sucking. Fuck, how long would I be able to hold out if she kept that up? If I hadn't relieved myself in the shower earlier, I'm pretty sure I would have spent my load by now.

  
Her tongue flicked the underside of my cock, just under the head. Fuck, this was absolutely incredible.

  
I felt her hair brushing against my thighs, adding to the wonderful sensations of her stroking and sucking my cock and playing with my sack. She created a steady rhythm with her sucking and using her tongue to lick the underside of my cock. It was driving me crazy; she was like every oral fantasy come true.

  
I cursed not having the use of my body, especially my arms. I wanted to push off the bed and drive my cock farther into her mouth. The tension in my cock was building, I was getting close. She started stroking faster, sucking harder and flicking her tongue against my cock, inside her mouth. I was about to finish when she suddenly pulled her head away. She slid her hand all the way down my cock and pressed her thumb hard against the base of my cock, holding it there.

  
Jesus-fucking-Christ! I was just about to cum. What the fuck was she doing to me? Why did she stop me? Fuck! My breathing was elevated and I needed to climax.

  
She leaned down and slowly sucked the head of my cock back into her mouth. She flicked her tongue back and forth just under the head and began stroking my cock up and down with her hand. She rolled my testicles back and forth with her other hand. I was a relieved to know that this wasn't the end.

  
I think I died and went to heaven. I had never felt anything like this before. My cock felt harder than I thought possible and the tension started building all over again. It was like I was experiencing it over again from the beginning. It didn't take long this time and I wanted to press against her and drive my cock up into her mouth and down her throat. She kept stroking and sucking my cock while massaging my testicles. She stopped again, repeated the thumb pressure, like before.

  
What the fuck was she doing? This had to be my punishment for what I did. Even though I deserved every bit of this torture she was inflicting, I needed to cum so badly.

  
She had to be doing this shit on purpose.

  
"Your cock is so hard…mmmm…it's swollen and purple at the tip. I think it really likes me…." Fuck yeah, it liked her. It loved her. This was agony, she needed to finish what she started. "I don't want to stop yet. Sucking your cock is making me so hot."

  
Again, she took my cock in her mouth and gently sucked just the head, while stroking my cock with her hand. By now it was so hard and sensitive that when she started licking with her tongue and moving her lips up and down the shaft, I was out of control. She rubbed my sack, I was on edge, wondering if she was going to stop again or finally let me reach my climax.

  
Please Hinata! Don't stop! Please! Please! Please! Oh god, give it to me!

  
Fuck!

  
She stopped again, pressing against the base of my cock.

  
I was close. So close. So fucking close! I needed her. I needed her to end this.

  
"Okay, Naruto. Here's the finish. I hope you can last…" My cock was rubbing against something wet and warm. She had me against her. I felt her move the tip up and down her wet slit. I needed to wake up. I needed to do something.

  
I could feel the head just at her opening. Then the walls of her warm pussy caressed my cock as it enveloped it. Hinata moaned deeply as she mounted me.

  
I was inside of her. Her pussy conformed to my cock. It was just as tight as it was the last time fucked her. Her pussy was made to take my cock.

  
Hinata waited a moment before she started moving. Maybe she was giving herself time to adjust to my girth, I was well endowed.

  
She started moving, riding me. Her movements were slow at first and then she began to pick up her pace.

  
"Oh…Naruto…mmmm…yes….Naruto…"

  
I wished she would go faster and ride me harder. Her pace was tortuous, it wasn't enough to bring me there. I needed to come but the release was just out of my reach.

  
My phone rang, Hinata just ignored. It rang again and she ignored. It rang a third time. Please, please, don't answer. Fuck, Hinata answered it.

  
Who the fuck was calling me right now? Hinata, baby, hang up on them. For the love of God, please get back to it. I couldn't afford her attention being moved to anything else right now.

  
"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki's phone." She hadn't stopped riding my cock but I could tell she was distracted because she slowed down even more.

  
"Hi Sasuke, Naruto left his phone in the living room." She slowed her movements and stopped riding me altogether. Fuck! Why did Sasuke have to call now? Fucking hang up on that bastard and get back to work, Hinata. Please. My dick was in a state of limbo, I needed release, and she was the only thing standing between me and my release. God, I needed her.

  
"He wasn't feeling very well, he needed help getting to bed. I'm sure he didn't intend on missing dinner." There was silence, Hinata must have been listening to Sasuke speaking.

  
"Sasuke, you're so thoughtful. I don't need anything. I have everything under control." Bullshit. He's not thoughtful, he's only keeping you on the phone because it is ingrained in him to make my life more difficult. Tell that asshole whatever you need to in order to get his ass off of the damn phone.

  
"He's been really stressed lately, so don't be too hard on him." She started moving again.

  
"Okay, I'll let him know that you called. Goodbye." I felt the phone drop to the bed and she went back to riding me. Her pace picked up again and she started doing this circular motion that was driving me crazy.

  
"Oh, Naruto…god, you feel so good. You fill me like nothing else."

  
She started going even faster, riding me harder. Now, this is what I was talking about. I felt her channel tighten around my shaft, squeezing it. She went even faster, harder. "Naruto…Naruto…yes…god yes!"

  
"Naruto, I'm getting close…come with me, okay? I'm so close. Naruto! Oh-oh-oh. . GOD. NARUTO!" I felt her spasm and contract around me, squeezing me tight. She clamped down hard, it felt like my cock was in a vice grip.

  
I started cumming, hard. It seemed like it would never stop. My orgasm was more intense than anything I'd ever felt. I was cumming harder than I would have believed possible. It felt like my whole body was throbbing, as I shot load after load into her. She was squeezing the life out of my cock.

  
"Na…ru…to…love…you…are…mag…nifi…cent." She said in between gasps.

  
I finally stopped cumming.

  
Shit. She drained every drop of seed from my body. I was spent, completely exhausted.

  
Once Hinata's body stopped wracking from her climax, she collapsed against me. She moaned as she fell on top of me, I slipped from within her. I could feel her breaths, hard against my chest. Her warm body was pressed deliciously against mine. Hinata just lay there, a top me, for some time after. I'm not sure how long after, but she eventually moved. She kissed my lips once more before she got off of me. I missed the feeling of having her weight upon me.

  
There was a damp cloth moving against my cock. Hinata was cleaning me up, like I had done to her.

  
"I'm not leaving Naruto, when you wake up, I'll be right here." This had to be the most incredible dream I had ever had.

  
As the feelings of ecstasy left me and I came down from my peak. I felt the last vestiges of my energy leave me as I drifted away into unconsciousness.

  
________________________________________

  
Waking up with a start, I felt a heaviness on my chest. I beheld the most amazing sight. Hinata was naked and partially laying atop me. Her head was on my chest. She had my cock in her small hand, stroking it up and down. My hand rested atop hers and stilled it. She looked up at me instantly.

  
"You're awake…"

  
"Hinata, what are you doing?"

  
"Naruto," she said locking eyes with me. "I know. If you can remember…everything I said last night was true. I know what you did to me. I was conscious both times. I felt and heard everything. I know you want me. I want you too."

  
With those four words, she had rocked my world.

  
"Last night wasn't a dream?" I asked. There was no way sweet, pure, innocent, and kind Hinata would do such things. She put her mouth on my cock, she put my cock in her mouth and inside of her. There is no way that she would have planned what happened.

  
She shook her head, "No, it wasn't a dream. Everything that happened was real."

  
"You knew about what I did… Why don't you hate me?"

  
"I liked it…"

  
"Hinata…what I did to you was wrong. You should hate me…"

  
"I liked it, Naruto." She said, glancing up at me. "I really really liked it. Naruto, I was awake both times you came to me. I felt everything. I loved every moment. The entire week after the first time, I was throwing myself at you hoping you would do something, anything really…the second time, I knew what was going to happen. I wanted it. I want to be with you and I want us to work this out somehow."

  
"You could be pregnant…I…inside of you…are you? Do you know?"

  
"No, I'm not. I'm on birth control so that's not an issue." She took a breath and continued talking. "…how long?" She asked me.

  
"How long what?" I responded, not knowing where she was going.

  
"You never said… How long have you wanted me? Been in love with me?"

  
"Five years." I said, my eyes never leaving hers. She started laughing, burying her face in my neck, her hot breaths against my skin.

  
"We are idiots." She finally said, after lifting her face from my neck. "I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you." She said looking at me, and then lowering her eyes, her face flaming in response. "I never thought you would see me and…that's why I decided to start seeing other people."

  
"Are you serious about that other guy?" I had to know.

  
"No, not at all. I told him I wasn't interested in dating him anymore the last time we went out."

  
"Good, I don't think I could take you being with anyone other than me. Why didn't you think I would be interested in you?" I questioned.

  
"I've been in love with you for so long and you… Naruto, when you like something you are extremely vocal about it but when you love something or someone, you shout it from the rooftops. Plus, our friends talked about how you acted when you were in love before. So I figured that if you started feeling any of those feelings towards me, you would have said something by now."

  
"I'm different, maybe not much, but I'm different than I was then. I know I'm not good enough for you. You're so good, so smart, so beautiful…you're kind to everyone, you're just…so perfect. Plus, your family would never accept me. I also didn't want to ruin our friendship. I never dreamed you would return my feelings." She leaned forward and kissed me, deeply.

  
"Naruto, you have a good heart. You are beautiful both inside and out. Your spirit inspires me. I'm not perfect…I'm far from it. I think there is so much more to you than you give yourself credit for. If anything, you're too good for me. You have had to work for everything you have and I have had ample opportunities and unlimited resources at my disposal. I've loved you for ages. My family would never be a problem between you and me. I would never want to ruin our friendship either. Like I said before, I want this to work out."

  
"I wasn't using you, Hinata. It wasn't just about sex for me…I'm not sure if that makes any sense…if you want to press charges, I won't fight it…I'll admit to everything…"

  
"If I did that, then I won't have this," she said as she squeezed my cock.

  
"How can I make up for what I've done?"

  
"But Naruto, I did the same thing to you…"

  
"Yeah, but that was after what I had done to you..."

  
"Since you're so insistent about atoning for something I wanted and enjoyed, you can start your penance by putting that sweet mouth of yours to use, I did have to do all of the work last night."

  
She took my hand and placed it on her vagina, I reflexively cupped it, applying pressure to her clitoris. Then Hinata pressed herself more firmly against my hand. "Do you see what you do to me? How you make me feel? Please don't stop this. I want this. I want you. I want us."

  
"But Hinata, I'm a... You can't trust me…" Hinata moved her hand back to my cock and squeezed it. I immediately went silent, reflexively moaning in the process.

  
"If I knew that was all it took to make you be silent, I would have done so sooner." She said squeezing my cock again and moving her hand back and forth. She leaned forward and kissed me again. I returned the kiss wholeheartedly. One hand held the back of her head, my fingers combing through her hair, and the other fingered, pleasuring her center. She tasted delicious. We kissed for a moment while she stroked my cock, then she pulled away.

  
"Naruto?"

  
"Yeah, babe."

  
"I do have one question for you…"

  
"And that is?"

  
"How do you know your way around my room? You knew where I kept everything, my vibrator, my underwear, my everything…"

  
"Right…so I do… I have a question for you, how do you know how to give such an exquisite blow job? You fucking tortured me last night. Apparently, you've been torturing me for a while. I felt like you were provoking me that week following the first night…but I knew you would never do anything like that...I thought I had gone mad." I countered then I leaned forward and kissed her hard. "I think we should table this conversation till later. As you said, I've got work to do. I need to get started on my penance.

  
-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Once again, I am taking liberties with the sleeping pills, their lack of interaction with the alcohol, and how they are affecting Naruto. I don't know if the situation is possible, I just adapted their effects to fit the story. So thank you for pretending with me!
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling/syntax errors. I'm definitely looking forward to reading what you all think of the final chapter.
> 
> Again, thank you all so very much!
> 
> Laters,
> 
> BBB
> 
> P.S. I might come back every once and a while to post naughty one shots that follow up to this story.


End file.
